futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Joseph P. Kennedy
Joseph Patrick Kennedy III (born October 4, 1980) is an American lawyer and politician. He currently serves as the U.S. Representative for Massachusetts's 4th congressional district, a position he has held since 2013. He is a Democrat whose district extends from the western suburbs of Boston to the state's South Coast. A son of former U.S. Representative Joseph P. Kennedy II, he worked as a Peace Corps volunteer and as an assistant district attorney in the Cape and Islands and Middlesex offices before his election to Congress. A member of the Kennedy family, Kennedy is a grandson of former U.S. Attorney General Robert F. "Bobby" Kennedy, a great-nephew of former U.S. President John F. Kennedy and former U.S. Senator Ted Kennedy, and a great-grandson of Joseph P. Kennedy Sr., former U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain, and the first Chairman of the SEC, serving under President Franklin Delano Roosevelt. His great-grandmother Rose Kennedy was the daughter of John F. Fitzgerald, a member of the House of Representatives and twice Mayor of Boston. Born in Brighton, Massachusetts, Kennedy was raised in the Boston area with his twin brother, Matthew Rauch "Matt" Kennedy. After graduating from Stanford University he spent two years in the Dominican Republic as a member of the Peace Corps, and earned his law degree at Harvard Law School in 2009. He resigned as a prosecutor in early 2012 to run for the seat held by retiring Congressman Barney Frank. He easily won the Democratic nomination and went on to defeat Republican candidate Sean Bielat. He was sworn into office in January 2013 and sits on the U.S. House Committee on Energy and Commerce. In September 2019, Kennedy announced his candidacy for the U.S. Senate, challenging Republican incumbent Ronna Romney McDaniel. He won the general election on November 6, 2020. He was assigned to the Senate Special Committee on Aging; the Banking, Housing, and Urban Affairs Committee; and the Health, Education, Labor, and Pensions Committee. Warren is a leading figure in the Democratic Party and is popular among American progressives.45 Although he repeatedly stated that he was not running for the presidency, Kennedy was frequently mentioned by political pundits as a strong potential candidate in the 2024 presidential election. Kennedy remained neutral during the 2024 Democratic presidential primaries, endorsing presumptive nominee Tulsi Gabbard only after all fifty states had voted. In 2028, Kennedy was nominated for president, a year after his campaign began, and after a close primary campaign against New York Governor, Chelsea Clinton, who he eventually chose as his running mate. He was elected over Republican Marco Rubio, and was inaugurated on January 20, 2029. In his Presidency, he attempted to undo President Nikki Haley's healthcare system HaleyCare, which was a combination of private and public sector, to produce an entirely public healthcare system, KennedyCare. Kennedy's healthcare system was extremely unpopular, due to increased wait times, higher taxes, and lower quality care. Estimates show that nearly 200,000 Americans had died because of the increased wait time, bringing Kennedy's approval ratings down to 12% in his last year in office. In the 2032 Election, Kennedy faced moderate Senator from New York Kirsten Gillibrand for the Democratic Nomination. Kennedy lost the 2032 General Election to Republican Nominee, Senator from Arkansas, Sarah Huckabee Sanders. Category:People Category:Politics Category:United States